The Seven Heavenly Virtues
The Seven Heavenly Virtues The Seven Heavenly Virtues were a team of knights in Camelot led by King Arthur to face the threat of the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse that Bartra foretold in his vision of the future. "The destruction of humanity will be lead by four knight of black steel, but the seven stars of the sky shall liberate us from this future." The following members are: 6119b8410f4d613709993df42eeea3eb.png|The Lilac Raven of Temperance Morgan Le Fay Cool-Black-Phoenix-Symbol-Tattoo-Design.jpg|Vermillion Pheonix of Charity Arthur black-swan.jpg|The Ivory Swan of Diligence Evaine Wonderful-Black-Tribal-Owl-Tattoo-Design-For-Chest-Or-Back-For-Men.png|The Dusk Owl of Patience Tristan cat2560.jpg|The Moonlit Cat of Humility Lucius wolf_emblem_by_fracturedmoonlight.jpg|Silver Wolf of Kindness Lancelot wolf_embby_fracturedmoonlight.jpg|Winged Pegasus of Chasity Hector Morgan Le Fay Morgan Le Fay or Morgana is a witch that was raised in Avalon, the Isle of Apples, along with Evaine and Lucius. During her time in Avalon, she spent most of her time playing with Evaine and Lucius or reading books about magic. Due to her reading these types of books, Morgana obtained vast knowledge of different types of magic, and when she became 18, Morgana left the isle to learn more magic. Arthur Pendragon (well you know about him already) Evaine Gaunnes Evaine is an nymph born on the island of Avalon and grew up with her friends Morgan Le Fay and Lucius. As a nymph, it was a responsibility of Evaine to protect the forests in Avalon from anyone who might threaten it and guard the Queen of the Divine Forest Titania. When she wasn't playing with her friends she would be training to an elite guardian. Then when Arthur was injured and brought to Avalon, she was reunited with Morgana. Tristan Liones Tristan Liones is the offspring of Elizabeth Liones and Meliodas. Tristan grew up in a quiet part of Liones with his parents, and sometimes Lancelot would visit with his parents. Tristan and Lancelot would then create an unbreakable bond of friendship and trust due to them growing up together. Tristan was taught martial arts by his father and learned how to use magic by Merlin. When Tristan was 16 the symbol of the goddesses appeared on his left eye and then was taught by his mother how to use and control his goddess powers. Lucius Tiberius Lucius is a Cat Beastmen that was raised in Avalon after the wizards and nymphs found him injured and half dead on the shores of Avalon. Before arriving at Avalon, Lucius was tortured and tormented among a ship before being thrown off because he was a beastmen and on the island he was mocked after they found out he was a beastmen. He became a loner and was very cold to others before Morgana and Evaine started to befriend him. Lucius was taught metal magic by Morgan in secret from the others on the island and was able to master many abilities with it. Lancelot Lancelot is the son of Elaine and Ban and is a fairy-human half breed. He possess the powers of a fairy and can manipulate the earth to his will but has no wings and cannot read minds due to his human side. His father usually took him along when he would visit Meliodas and Lancelot would play with Tristan. Lancelot was taught by Harlequin how to use his fairy powers and therefore was able to use his magic fluently. Hector Hector is a druid that was raised in Istar and for some reason looks like Lancelot. In his time in Istar Hector had amazing potential to become an excellent druid due to the fact that his power over light could even match the goddess clan. He was taught by the druids how to preform spells and encantations further strengthening his powers.